


Oh Brother!

by Hoonism



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Actor Kim Taehyung | V, Angst, Angsty teen Park Sunghoon, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Bad kids ENHYPEN, Chaebol Choi Soobin, Chaebol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Chaebol Park Jeongseong | Jay, Chaebol Park Sunghoon, Confident Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crack, Dance Major Choi Yeonjun, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Manager Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Namkoong is perpetually done with his sons, Shy Choi Soobin, Siblings, Writer Kim Namjoon | RM, but in actuality they're all sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonism/pseuds/Hoonism
Summary: Kim Namkoong, the prestigious owner of the Kim group of companies is looking to step down and have one one of his sons inherit the company. But all odds are against him as the oldest, Kim Seokjin would rather pursue his acting career. Kim Soobin the middle child is reserved and has non existant people skills so he's out of the question and the youngest Kim Sunghoon... the company should never fall in the hands of that kid.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Episode 1: My face was meant for TV

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/hoon_on_ice/status/1334843823642460160?s=19  
> Based on this tweet that I put out as a joke. But anyways here's the first chapter, I hope this is what you had in mind 😅
> 
> Also quick clarification, I changed Namkoong, Soobin and Sunghoon's family names to Kim cause, you know, consistency.
> 
> Min Namkoong (aka Jiguem Butteo) - Kim Namkoong  
> Choi Soobin - Kim Soobin  
> Park Sunghoon - Kim Sunghoon

"What is this?!" Kim Namkoong sneered as he slammed the day's newspaper on the dining table.

Soobin jumped at his father's sudden outburst whilst Seokjin sat beside him in perfect calm. The younger took a quick glance at the paper to see what had angered his father.

'Kim Seokjin, eldest son of the renowned Kim group of companies to play lead role in upcoming K-drama' the headline read. Soobin gulped looking between his frustrated father and nonchalant older brother.

"My new acting role." Seokjin deadpanned wiping his sauce stained lips with a napkin

"And how did you manage to get this role without my consent?!" Namkoong glared

"Well, I don't really need your consent, all I need is my handsome face." Seokjin commented running a hand across his jaw to prove his point.

"And who did you get that from?" Namkoong questioned narrowing his eyes

"I got it from eomma." Was Seokjin's reply. Soobin chuckled at this and Namkoong sighed

"Look son, I don't have anything against you pursuing your acting career but once I retire, you are the one who's going to take my place." The distressed father tried to explain

"Why do I have to do it, you literally have two other sons. Besides I think Soobin is way more suited to take over the business." Seokjin reasoned and the younger brother perked up at this.

"But-" Soobin started to say

"No no, Soobin won't do. He doesn't have the best people skills." Namkoong shot him down and Soobin frowned a little.

Seokjin glanced at his little brother and gave him a subtle pat on the knee.

"And Sunghoon," Namkoong began "wait, where's Sunghoon?" 

As if on cue, the door opened and Sunghoon walked in, fashionably late to breakfast as usual. He gave his brothers a small smile and sat himself at the table.

"Good morning to you, dear father of mine." The youngest said in an overly sweet tone that made both his brothers chuckle a little.

"Kim Sunghoon! What is that in your ear." Namkoong ever the vigilant observer questioned when he noticed the silver earrings his son was wearing

"They're called piercings appa." Sunghoon said "Do you like 'em?" 

"As a son of Kim Namkoong, you have a reputation to uphold but here you are getting your ears pierced like some delinquent. This is all because of that boy Jongsaeng-"

"It's Jongseong" Sunghoon corrected

"Whatever! Stop hanging out with him." Namkoong seathed

"But do you like my peircings?" Sunghoon asked again

Namkoong sighed burying his face into his hands and let out a frustrated groan.

"I think it looks nice Sunghoon-ah! You look very cute." Soobin smiled

"I was not going for cute but uh, thanks hyung." Sunghoon replied

"It suits you," Seokjin said "maybe you should get some tattoos too, Jungk-"

"Don't give him any ideas, Seokjin." Namkoong warned. But of course the oldest did not care. He sent a wink towards Sunghoon prompting laughter out of the youngest, Soobin joining in as well.

As much as they frustrated him, they were still his sons so Namkoong let out a small smile.

"Now that all three of you are here, I wanted to-"

"Oh hold that thought appa, I have a schedule in thirty minutes and I need to go get ready so please excuse me." Seokjin quickly blabbered and speed walked out of the room.

"I also need to get ready, my first lecture starts in about an hour." Soobin said setting his cutlery down. He wished his father and youngest brother a good morning and followed his older brother's footsteps.

Namkoong looked at Sunghoon who looked back at his father expectantly. 

"Let me guess, you're going to go hang out with Jinseong-"

"Jongseong" 

"Jongseong again?" Namkoong questioned to which Sunghoon nodded his head vigorously

"Just go." The father said and in a flash Sunghoon was gone.

Namkoong, yet again, sat at the dining table by his lonesome. He tried, he really tried to be a good father. He wanted his sons to follow their passions and wanted to support his sons' dreams but it wasn't easy being the head of a conglomerate and a single father. Its times like this when he deeply misses his wife.

___________

"Cut!"

"Seokjin shi, you're doing great but if you could just look at Jieun shi when you state your dialogue, that would be nice." The director said 

Seokjin frowned, the corner of his ears already turning red. He was told this drama would be a psychological thriller and that no romance elements whatsoever will be part of the drama. 

"Alright but, may I speak to my manager for a quick minute?" Seokjin asked putting on his fakest smile.

"O- of course!" The director stuttered out and informed the crew that they would be taking a break. His manager, Yoongi (also best friend and spawn of satan) raised an eyebrow at Seokjin from where he stood.

"Yah, you told me there would be no romance in this! Why am I suddenly being asked to look into a very pretty woman's eyes and give cheesy love proposals." Seokjin said as he walked towards Yoongi.

"That's what the script initially said." Yoongi said unbothered 

"Then why am I being asked to look into a pretty-" 

"Shut up!" Yoongi said "I'll ask the director."

Seokjin sat on one of the bodyfriend massage chairs and waited as Yoongi spoke to the director of the drama. After about a minute Yoongi came back and sat down next to him. Seokjin stared at Yoongi expectantly

"I tried" was all Yoongi said before he sat back in the massage chair and sighed blissfully, closing his eyes.

"You're the worst manager!" Seokjin exclaimed

"But you haven't fired me yet." Yoongi said peaking at his friend/ client with one eye open.

"Ugh if you want to get things done, you have to do them yourselves." Seokjin grumbled and got up, walking to the director.

"Director nim," Seokjin said "about the romance scene..."

"Ah yes, your manager told me how you felt about it but," the director stopped and gulped "the thing is these kind of k-dramas don't get good ratings and trp unless there's some romance in it." The director explained

"Ah okay, I get it." Seokjin said

"You do?" The director asked, lips twitching

"Yes, yes. I do" Seokjin nodded "But I have one more question."

"Of course, Seokjin shi, what is it?" The director smiled 

"The Kim group is one of your sponsors right?"

The director nodded

"And how much does that sponsorship count towards the budget of this drama?" 

"About thirty percent"

"And what if..., say the Kim group was unsatisfied with the story and took back the contract?" Seokjin smirked

The director paled

"Surely Seokjin shi wouldn't need to do that. I will talk to our head-writer right now and change the plot to suit your style." The director said scurrying off to find the writers presumably 

His work here was done. Guess his family name was useful after all. With a sense of accomplishment Seokjin practically skipped his way to the massage chairs where Yoongi was fast asleep. He glanced at his sleeping manager and then at the snack table. If Yoongi was awake, he'd fuss over the boy's eating habits but now that Yoongi was asleep, Seokjin had the full authority to pig out at the snack table.

And pig out he did, he kept eating till he heard his name being said by an unfamiliar voice. He momentarily stopped devouring mini hamburgers and glanced towards where the voice came from.

"Who the fuck does Kim Seokjin think he is." A stranger shouted 

"Namjoon- ah, we can't do anything about it or we'll lose our funding." The director Seokjin talked to earlier explained

"Then we can get another company to fund us and get a different male lead. Taehyung warned me about this guy!" Namjoon(?) complained

Taehyung huh? Seokjin smirked

"This is a huge opportunity for us, Joon- ah. Please understand" the director pleaded 

"No way am I compromising the script that I prepared for some rich kid." Namjoon stated angrily.

"Namjoon please!" The director looked about ready to cry 

"Where is that self absorbed jerk, let me give him a piece of my mind." Namjoon said seething with anger.

"By all means, give me piece of your mind." Seokjin finally said as he smiled at Namjoon.

All eyes were on him.


	2. Episode 2 : I like the smell of Lavender

So Soobin lied. It was currently about 10am and his first class today was at 11:30. The boy had his reasons to lie. For one he did not want to be left alone with his father since he knew for a fact that if he stayed through breakfast, his two brothers would ditch him for sure.

It wasn't that he detested his father or anything, it was quite the contrary. However, for the past few months his relationship has with his father has been rather strained most likely due to his lack of social skills and his father's work stress. But enough about that.

Moving on to the second reason, Soobin was early. For a while now Soobin has been b̶o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶l̶i̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶l̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ running into a certain pinkhaired boy named Choi Yeonjun from the dance department. So Soobin has a crush, sue him.

But crush aside Soobin hasn't talked to him once. Heck he doesn't even know if Yeonjun knows of his existence. If this was either Seokjin or Sunghoon, they'd have flaunted the family name proudly and argued that everyone knew the Kims. But Soobin wasn't like his brothers. Soobin was insecure and reserved. He blended into the background with all the shy kids.

Now back to the pinkette who has constantly been on Soobin's mind for the past few days. Yeonjun as per usual was supposed to be at the campus cafe Soobin was sitting in at about 10am but there was no sign of him yet. It was almost 10:30. He hoped nothing bad happened to the boy.

Soobin took another sip of his unpleasantly low quality iced americano and waited for Yeonjun. Soobin was never a fan of the campus cafe and its cheep tasting bean water but this was the only way he could see Yeonjun so he tolerated it.

He spent his time slowly sipping on hid coffee and waiting for the pink haired boy to show up but it was 11:15 and there was still no sign of the other. So Soobin stood up and gathered his things ready to get to his first class of the day.

He left the cafe dejectedly and pouted at the ground as if it personally offended him as he walked to class. If he'd have stopped sulking at the ground, he'd have noticed a certain someone walking in the path as him. Unfortunately or fortunately for Soobin, he didn't notice and ended up bumping into said person, some sort of cold liquid spilling on to him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The other person apologised profusely. Soobin knew that voice! He snapped his head up only to be meet by a pair of warm brown eyes.

He was close, so close. Right in front of him. If only he could be a little closer. Just a little more...

"Soobin shii, I'm so sorry" that broke him from his trance

"I spilt coffee all over your blazer, let me wash it for you." Yeonjun fussed and that's when Soobin glanced at his favourite coat to see it drenched in what seemed to be vending machine coffee.

"Soobin shii?" Yeonjun called out to him. The taller was going to say 'it's fine' but suddenly words seemed to have failed him. His throat ran dry and his mind became a jumble of words.

So Soobin did the least rational thing a person would do and removed his coat, handed it over to Yeonjun and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him.

As he was running the only thought that crossed Soobin's mind was the fact that Yeonjun knew his name! He didn't know what to feel about that but for now he let a small smile slip through. He'll leave the self- loathing for his marketing class.

Yeonjun on the other hand stood frozen in his spot contemplating what had just happened. Going through the events again left him very confused, slightly amused and mostly hurt.

Maybe the Kim Soobin didn't want to interact with a commoner scholarship student such as Yeonjun. That's what he gets for being clumsy and now even his coffee is gone.

Yeonjun looked down at the blazer in his hands and assessed the damage he had caused and what he was going to do with it. Maybe he'll just wash it and return it back to its owner. The clothing item was probably worth more than his whole life and thankfully there wasn't too much spillage on it. Yeonjun hoped the washer at the dorms could be used to wash the expensive coat otherwise he's screwed.

________

At 5:30pm Soobin was finally done with all his lectures and while all his classmates excitedly rushed back home, he sat at the library once again avoiding any chance to be home alone with his father.

The boy sat in his corner of library as unusual and read a book that he had picked up from one of the shelves. 

Just as he was getting into the more interesting stuff, someone sat next to him. Soobin froze, he was always given his privacy at the library, no one ever sat next to him. 'It's okay Soobin, they're just here to read a book. They won't talk to you so calm down' his mind supplied.

"Soobin shii." Came a whisper from next to him. 

Oh fuck

Soobin turned and there Choi Yeonjun was yet again, looking as beautiful as ever with his soft cotton candy hair, cat like eyes, squishy cheeks and pouty lips.

"I asked around for you and a few kids said you'd be in the library. Here's your coat, I washed it for you and removed the stain so its as good as new." The boy said handing Soobin a bag with the coat neatly folded inside it. You aren't actually supposed to fold coats but Soobin didn't say that out loud. So he stared at the other without uttering a single word.

"I- I'll go now." Yeonjun said going to stand up from where he sat.

"Uh... thanks" The taller muttered avoiding eye contact, Yeonjun perked up at finally hearing the other's voice.

"It smells good" Soobin said once he got a whiff of lavender. Wait no, Soobin, you aren't supposed to say that!

"You like it? We only had regular detergent at the dorms so I sprayed some of my roommate's pillow spray on it." Yeonjun explained looking somewhat proud of himself. 

"Ah yeah I like lavender" Soobin said 

"Me too! I was trying to choose between rose and lavender but I didn't know what you'd like so I just went with what I liked, sorry if you like rose scents better." Yeonjun rambled and Soobin couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the other's cuteness

"Don't worry about it, I'd choose lavender over rose too." Soobin said with a smile.

"Ah so you're a man culture." Yeonjun giggled and it tugged on Soobin's heart strings "My roommate Beomgyu likes the the rose scents more and I swear to god that kid stinks up the entire dorm with, wait I haven't introduced myself." Yeonjun stopped himself 

"I'm Choi Yeonjun, and I'm a junior in the dance department." The boy introduced himself, Soobin wanted to say he already knew but he realised how creepy he would sound if he did that.

"I'm Kim Soobin, sophomore, business department." Soobin in turn introduced himself.

"Everyone knows who you are, Soobin shii." 

"Right," Soobin internally facepalmed "now you were saying...?"

"I was saying?" Yeonjun tilted his head

"About your roommate?" 

"Ah right, so Beomgyu always sprays that stupid rose pillow scent all around the dorm and sometimes it gives me a headache." Yeonjun began once again and Soobin giggled

"Its not that funny." Yeonjun said unable to stop himself from smiling as well

"No, its just that you talk a lot." Soobin said

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should probably-"

"No, its okay." Soobin said closing his book to direct all his attention towards Yeonjun. "I liked listening to you."

Yeonjun's cheeks coloured a little at that but Soobin was too oblivious to notice. 

The two boys spent the next hour together at the library, one telling anecdotes in a hused whisper and the other keenly listening.

_________

Soobin came home a little later than usual that day and spotted his little brother at the doorway. He also seemed to have just returned from wherever he had been. 

"You're late today" Sunghoon said raising an eyebrow while removing his chunky goth boots

"And you have electric blue highlights in your hair." Soobin observed "Dad's gonna flip when he sees that."

"That was my intention!" Sunghoon smirked then glanced at the bag in Soobin's hand "What's this?" 

"My coat"

"Why's it in a bag?"

"Long story" 

The youngest however, being the curious little shit that he is snatched the bag from his brother and peaked inside.

"Yah! You little brat!" Soobin said trying to grab the bag from Sunghoon

"First of all, don't you know that you're not supposed to fold a coat and second why does it smell like lavender. I thought you hated that scent." Sunghoon said and Soobin momentarily 

"Well I like it now!" Soobin yelled snatching the bag back from his brother and walked straight to his room. Sunghoon stood at the doorway shocked and confused. His brother rarely yelled, something was fishy...

Soobin slammed his door shut and sat on his bed. He took a minute to process all the things that had happened today and that's when he realised that today was the first day in a while where he was able to have a normal conversation with someone that isn't his family. 

All the more surprising was that it was Choi Yeonjun, Soobin's long term crush that he had a civil conversation with. It was just comfortable to talk to Yeonjun. Soobin didn't know why but maybe that's the type of person Yeonjun was. Someone who'd be easy to talk to. But whatever it may be, Soobin was certain of one thing.

He wanted to talk to Yeonjun more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunghoon day! 
> 
> Welp although I say that, there's not much Sunghoon in this chapter, I'll see if I can finish the third episode that's Sunghoon centric and can post it by the end if the day. No promises though.


	3. Episode 3: Fuck your Society

Namkoong looked at Sunghoon who looked back at his father expectantly.

"Let me guess, you're going to go hang out with Jinseong-"

"Jongseong"

"Jongseong again?" Namkoong questioned to which Sunghoon nodded his head vigorously

"Just go." The father said and in a flash the youngest was out of the dining room and in his bedroom.

He stared intently at all the leather jackets that were hung in his closet. His friends and brothers would argue that they all looked the same but Sunghoon would argue otherwise and so would Jay.

Sunghoon eventually settled on a lightweight leather jacket and posed in front of the mirror not forgetting to remind himself of how handsome he looked. He messed his hair up a little to give himself a more rough look and winked at himself in the mirror, a habit that comes naturally when you live with two vain older brother's

Finally, the boy fished out his bike keys and his bag, then he was off to meet his friends.

_______ 

  
Jake looked up from where he was standing against the wall when he heard the familiar roar of an engine. Riki was crouched next to him doodling graffiti on the walls.

"Aye Jay, I think Sunghoon's almost here." Jake alerted and said boy jolted from where he was lying down on one of the benches around the abandoned ice rink. A place Heeseung had somehow discovered and converted into their secret hideout.

"How does my hair look?" Jay asked trying to smooth down his freshly bleached hair.

"It's all messed up cause you thought it'd be a good idea to lay down with that crunchy hair of yours." Jungwon commented leaning on the railing, Heeseung chucked from next to him.

"Yah, its not crunchy. My stylist did a good job." Jay defended

"Let me fix it up for you." Sunoo, ever the angel said as he quickly got to work on styling Jay's hair.

"I wonder what Sunghoon hyung will think when he sees you." Riki thought out loud

"He'll probably roast the crap out of you." Heeseung supplied

"Hey, it suits Jay hyung though." Sunoo said stepping away to admire his styling.

"I just hope he likes it." Jay said

"Likes what?" Sunghoon asked, caually strolling in and looking at his friends for answer. That is until his eyes landed on Jay

Now Sunghoon was usually really good at controlling his facial expressions but the moment he laid eyes on blonde Jay, his jaw dropped open and eyes widened. He was experiencing what one would call a gay panic. Not to the extent that certain someone would panic (cough Soobin hyung cough) but Sunghoon certainly gave out a reaction.

"You good bud?" Jake asked slinging arm over Sunghoon's shoulder which effectively broke the boy's Jay induced trance.

"You bleached your hair?!" Sunghoon asked

"Yeah, I got it done last night." Jay answered

"And you didn't tell me? Not even a selca?!" Sunghoon exclaimed

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you like it?" Jay questioned and six pairs of eyes were suddenly on Sunghoon.

"You look like a pineapple!" Sunghoon chuckled unable to stop himself and the others joined in

"Told you he'd roast the heck out of you!" Heeseung commented

"Yah I specifically dyed the tips purple so that y'all don't compare me to fruit!" Jay yelled in exasperation

"Then you're a rotten pineapple." Riki said and the entire group (save for Jay) collectively lost their shit.

"It's not even that funny!" Jay screamed reaching for his bottle of honey that he always carried with him. "I'm gonna dye it back to black I swear to god!"

"But, I like your hair." Sunghoon said once the laughter died down and well that's all Jay needed to hear as a wide grin spread across his face.

Throughout the course of the day, the boys did their own thing, they joked around for a bit before Riki got back to working on his next great graffiti art piece. Jake usually watched and sometimes helped Ni-ki with his masterpieces.

Sunoo, Jungwon and Heeseung were playing games as usual and Sunghoon too per usual pulled out his skates was prancing around on ice.

Jay stood behind the railing and watched Sunghoon glide through the rink effortlessly as though it was second nature. The boy often used the ice as his outlet from the probably hectic life he had at home. It was not necessarily his father or brothers causing him stress but rather the fact that he was from one of the wealthiest families in South Korea.

Jay understood that feeling, although not nearly as powerful as the Kim family, the Park family also had its cons from the snoopy reporters to the jealous rivals, they had a lot of enemies. Wealth and power never equaled happiness.

But seeing Sunghoon on the rink, skating freely, broad grin on his face without anything holding him back made Jay happy. If skating was Sunghoon's outlet, Sunghoon was Jay's outlet.

_________ 

  
The sun was setting and most of the boys had to head back home because they had set curfews. Sunghoon however did not care too much about those and apparently neither did Jay so the ended up staying back together watching the sun set and the moon light up the night sky.

The two boys sat back against the walls and stared up at the night sky. At one point Sunghoon leant his head against Jay's shoulder and Jay pulled him closer for warmth against the chilly evening air. Both boys' hearts sped up but they ignored the sensation.

"What do you think life would be like if we were just average middle class kids?" Sunghoon asked

"Then we would've had a normal life. Probably could have gone to school like Jungwon and Ni-ki." Jay answered

"Its not like we can't still go to school. Soobin hyung goes to university." Sunghoon said

"Jimin hyung went too, but is he happy?" Jay asked

Sunghoon thought for a minute.

"I don't think so." He said softly

"If we were normal though, would we still be like this?" Sunghoon pondered

"Like what?"

"Meet up in abandoned ice rinks, get piercings, dye our hair, you know stray away from what society expects from us." Sunghoon explained

"I probably would, you know how much I love breaking societal standards." Jay said and Sunghoon giggled

"Oh right, Mr. Fuck your society, I don't give a damn!" Sunghoon quoted Jay's words from the one time the Parks had a press interview for advertising their clothing brand by having male models pose in skits

"The reporters had it coming and besides if I hadn't said anything Jimin hyung would have snapped and you know that's isn't gonna be pretty." Jay said and Sunghoon shuddered at the thought.

"Speaking of fashion and societal norms"

"Weird segway but okay..."

"Have you ever considered getting blue streaks in your hair?" Jay asked caressing Sunghoon's soft hair.

The younger was hyper aware of Jay's fingers running through his hair and tried to will away his blush.

"You think it'll look good on me?" Sunghoon questioned

"Only one way to find out." Jay said as he pulled away from Sunghoon momentarily to pull out some blue hair dye and a bottle of water from his bag.

"Park Jongseong, you are insane!" Sunghoon smiled

"Yeah but you might be more insane for actually going along with my dumb whims." Jay fired back.

"Maybe I am." Sunghoon simply shrugged and nudged his head towards Jay.

And that was how Sunghoon ended up having slightly uneven streaks of electric blue polluting his previously perfectly good black hair.

___________ 

  
Sunghoon arrived home at his usual time, he sat at the doorway and got to work removing his combat boots when the front door opened to reveal his brother Soobin looking slightly different from how he looked when he left for college.

"You're late today" Sunghoon said raising an eyebrow

"And you have electric blue highlights in your hair." Soobin observed "Dad's gonna flip when he sees that."

"That was my intention!" Sunghoon smirked rather proud but then he noticed at the bag in Soobin's hand "What's this?"

"My coat"

"Why's it in a bag?"

"Long story"

Why would Soobin put his coat in a bag? Plagued by curiosity, the younger snatched the bag away from the other's hands and peaked inside.

"Yah! You little brat!" Soobin said trying to grab the bag from Sunghoon

"First of all, don't you know that you're not supposed to fold a coat and second why does it smell like lavender. I thought you hated that scent." Sunghoon said and Soobin momentarily

"Well I like it now!" Soobin yelled snatching the bag back from his brother and walked straight to his room. Sunghoon stood at the doorway shocked and confused. His brother rarely yelled, something was fishy...

"Sunghoon, how many times have I told you not to slam the damn-" Seokjin stopped himself midway and glanced at Sunghoon who stood at the doorway.

His brother looked rather comical as he stood near the living room in the dressed head to toe in RJ leisure wear sweating like he just did a Zumba class to that JIN JIN JIN JIN JINYA song that was currentlyplaying in the background. Oh if only the tabloids knew what the World Wide Handsome looked like at this very moment.

"Who slammed the door shut?" Seokjin questioned

"It was Soobin hyung" Sunghoon said

"Okay, you can stop lying now." Seokjin said crossing his arms

"I'm telling the truth though." Sunghoon sighed

"Well that's highly out of character for him." The oldest noted

"Yeah, wonder what's bothering him." The youngest muttered to himself " I'm going to my room" he informed

"Okay" Seokjin nodded, "nice hair by the way, appa's probably not gonna like it though."

"I know!" Sunghoon said slamming his own room shut.

"YAH WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS!" Came Seokjin's voice but Sunghoon ignored it and looked at his phone to find a few texts from Jay

**JONGSEONG** ** <3**  
Did you get home safely?

**Me:**  
And what if I didn't?

**JONGSEONG <3**  
Hmm in that case, I wonder who's texting

**Me:**  
I'm ghosthoon, hello!!  
I'm here to haunt you for the rest of your life

**JONGSEONG <3**  
Imma get an exorcist

**Me:**  
But exorcisms hurt :(

**JONGSEONG <3**  
Fine, no exorcisms then  
But you're home right?

**Me:**  
Yeah I'm home  
You?

**JONGSEONG <3**  
yep, I'm home  
Btw could you send me a selca of you with your new hair

**Me:**  
Why?  
To brag to people about how handsome your best friend is

**JONGSEONG <3**  
Pfft, keep telling yourself that  
But its for research purposes

**Me:**

**"** Research purposes"  
Here  
(Photo attached)

**JONGSEONG <3**  
Thenk you  
Also damn, now I really might brag about my handsome best friend

Sunghoon smiled at the compliment, his heart was doing flips but yet again, Sunghoon ignored the feeling and continued to chat with Jay.

Jay, his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got the Sunghoon centric chapter out on his birthday! Yeyy


	4. Episode 4: I have the money, so I'll flaunt it

"Where is that self absorbed jerk, let me give him a piece of my mind." Namjoon said seething with anger.

"By all means, give me piece of your mind." Seokjin finally said as he smiled at Namjoon.

"Seokjin shii!" The director said looking rightfully mortified

"Oh if it isn't the man who bribed his way into the acting field." Namjoon taunted, and oh now he's pissed.

"Ah yes and who might you be, irrelevant stranger who thinks he can just waltz in and call me out" Seokjin said knowing fully well who Namjoon was but what is Kim Seokjin if not petty.

It seemed to have worked because for a second the other stood stumped and a little embarrassed for having to introduce himself. Kim Namjoon 0, Kim Seokjin 1.

"He's Kim Namjoon," the director scrambled to answer "the best writer in the industry, every one of his scripts has been a hit among the audience!"

"Oh Kim Namjoon, from the lesser known Kim family!" Seokjin smirked

Namjoon glared

"So as I was saying," Namjoon said to the director and then looked straight at Seokjin. "Seokjin shii, if the script is not to your liking, you don't need to take the lead role."

"Oh were you planning on perhaps letting your younger brother take the lead instead of me?" Seokjin asked

"Yes, that was my plan. You're quite smart Seokjin shii." Namjoon said wearing the fakest smile on his face. Kim Namjoon 1, Kim Seokjin 1.

"You would also be smart to consider changing the script as my father is the main investor in your drama." Seokjin smiled back, just as fake as Namjoon.

"We can always get other investors." The writer reasoned glancing towards the director who looked absolutely petrified.

"Hm, other investors? Surely you wouldn't ask the Park or Jung family would you? They have ties with my family so I doubt they'd be of any help." Seokjin fired back

"Also you must note that only a few select conglomerates including the ones that Seokjin hyung mentioned have actually breached into the entertainment industry." Yoongi said finally doing his job as Jin's manager "You'd be wise not to let go of this offer." Kim Seokjin 2, Kim Namjoon 1.

I'm sure we can get someone to fund us." Namjoon smiled.

"Like who? Your brother Kim Taehyung? Maybe you can piggyback from the money he gets from his idol career." Seokjin smirked

Namjoon clenched his fists in anger for a moment and looked to the director who shook his head furiously.

Bingo! Seokin had struck a nerve.

Kim Taehyung, Namjoon's younger brother was an idol/ actor. He had a great voice and had some great songs Seokjin had to admit but he never made it big in the industry due to his unusual, unidol like personality. The kid had a unique outlook on life and got a lot of shit for it. Seokjin felt kinda bad for Taehyung but then again he didn't personally know the kid so he didn't have to spare any empathy for him.

"I'll get a new script ready by Monday, close the shoot for today." Namjoon directly addressed the director and walked away rather frustrated. Kim Seokjin wins!

"Anything else of importance on my schedule?" Seokjin asked Yoongi

"Your dad wanted you to attend a meeting with him at 3 today." Yoongi said

"Eh, screw that. Let's go see Hobi." Jin said already walking out of the drama set.

"Why Hoseok?" Yoongi asked confused

"Why not? Don't you want to go see your boyfriend?" the older asked raising an eyebrow

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend!" the younger argued

"Yet!" Seokjin added as he got inside the car waiting for him.

"Ooh, maybe I'll text Jimin to come join us too!" The older added excited. Yoongi sighed and got into the driver seat and drove towards the Jung residence.

____________

Jimin was a living drama channel and Seokjin was always thirsty for the tea so needless to say the two got along very well.

Jimin was already at Hoseok's mansion by the time Jin and Yoongi had arrived and while the two pining morons aka Hoseok and Yoongi, walked on eggshells around each other, Seokjin and Jimin got cozy with a cup of tea very fittingly and began to gossip like the ahjumas that they were.

"So yeah dispatch decided to leak a couple or something and basically the entertainment industry's just going crazy over it." Jimin explained

"Oooh, you think its someone we know?" Seokjin prodded

"Insiders were saying Kim Taehyung was possibly involved somehow." Jimin said

"Wait really?" Seokjin asked intrigued, this was the second time he had heard Taehyung's name today

"Yes, apparently he was spotted at Gangnam with a woman that reporters claim to be that actress from Glow High." Jimin said

"No way! Eun Seungeon? Isn't she like thirty? Not shaming but I didn't think Taehyung would be into older women." Seokjin said

"Its just speculation, maybe they were just hanging out, who knows." Jimin shrugged and Jin hummed in agreement

"But its got to be a little scary huh?" Seokjin said and Jimin tilted his head in confusion at the random statement.

"I mean being in the public eye 24/7 with every step, every action being monitored. That's gotta be hard." Jin said

"I mean yeah, that's the price of fame I guess. You'll probably have a lot of attention on you when you debut as an actor." Jimin said

"Jokes on them, I love the attention!" Jin joked and Jimin laughed.

"By the way, this is super off topic but I think my brother likes your brother." Jimin said

"Oh Jay?" Seokjin asked and Jimin nodded. "To be honest, I ship it. They're cute."

"That's all? No protective brother,' if your brother hurts my brother I will slice his head off' threats?" Jimin asked

"That's more Soobin's thing. He may look all shy and quiet but mess with one of us and that kid will go for blood." Seokjin warned

"Scary."

"Very, but yeah I trust your brother I guess."

"Jay's nice, he's actually a really nice and warm kind of kid. Likes to talk and joke around alot"

"Huh, I wonder Sunghoon likes hanging out with him." Jin joked

"Hey!" Jimin said slightly offended

"Jin hyung, Jiminie! Yoongi hyung and are playing league, you wanna join?" Hoseok asked from the other side of the room. So that's what those two were upto

"Sure, count us in!" Seokjin said as he walked over to one of the seven pcs in Hoseok's room. Just rich people things

______________

Seokjin had eventually come back home to surprisingly empty house after a while of bantering and playing league with his friends. His father sometimes worked late in the office so that was understandable, Sunghoon always came back home pretty late from wherever he runs off to everyday so that is expected. Soobin however is usually back sometime around noon but today he wasn't home and Seokjin was slightly concerned but also Soobin was a big boy now (even bigger than him in terms of height) so he'll know to take care of himself.

Seokjin was currently working on his skincare routine in the living room (yes he was the kind of person who leaves his face mask in the living room couch) while watching some rerun of some trot music show that was glorifying his name with lyrics such as 'JIN JIN JIN JIN JIN JIN JIN JIN JINYA' when he heard a door slam shut. Seokjin rolled his eyes annoyed because this was his relaxation time his angsty teen brother was ruining it by slamming doors.

The oldest poked his face out of the living room and saw Sunghoon in the end of the hallway. The kid looked like he was trying not to laugh, honestly Seokjin probably looked kinda funny with ultra moist moisturiser on his face, decked outbin his RJ pyjamas with the JIN JIN JIN JIN JINYA song playing in the back.

"Who slammed the door shut?" Seokjin questioned

"It was Soobin hyung" Sunghoon said

"Okay, you can stop lying now." Seokjin said crossing his arms

"I'm telling the truth though." Sunghoon sighed

"Well that's highly out of character for him." The oldest noted

"Yeah, wonder what's bothering him." The youngest muttered to himself " I'm going to my room" he informed

"Okay" Seokjin nodded and took notice of the fact that Sunghoon now had blue highlights. He looked good obviously because he is THE Kim Seokjin's brother afterall. "nice hair by the way, appa's probably not gonna like it though."

"I know!" Sunghoon said slamming his own room shut.

"YAH WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS!" Seokjin yelled and sighed. He was just about to go off on a rant about how disrespectful his brother was when the phone rang.

"Hello" Seokjin said answering the phone

"Yes hello is this Seokjin shii?" Came an unfamiliar voice

"Yes?" Seokjin said confused

"I'm calling to inform you that your father, Kim Namkoong eperienced a TIA today." The person informed

"A TIA?"

"A transient ischemic attack, um... a stroke." The person explained and Seokjin's throat went dry

"Wh- what? Is he okay?!" Seokjin asked, taking a seat to calm himself a little

"He is currently stable and been admitted in Seoul National Hospital." The person explained

"I- I'll be right there!" Seokjin said urgently and hung up.

"So- Soobin! Sunghoon!!" He called out panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments or on twitter @hoon_on_ice


	5. Episode 5: What's with the grapes?

The three brothers scrambled to the hospital looking less than ideal. Seokjin sporting a trench coat over his RJ pyjamas, Soobin in a dress shirt paired with sweat pants and Sunghoon in a leather jacket, ripped jeans and fluffy penguin slippers but that didn't matter because their father was admitted in the hospital!

Soobin was the most calm out of the three (well, Sunghoon was the calmest but he didn't have a driving licence and the last thing they needed was trouble with the cops) so he took the wheel. Seokjin sat shotgun looking anxious.

"Seokjin hyung," Soobin said in a quiet voice "take deep breaths." He said and demonstrated to the older. Seokjin nodded and followed along, trying to ease his nerves

Sunghoon got in the back, he seemed rather reposed but Soobin knew better. Sunghoon was the type to seem nonchalant on the outside but wallow in his own anxiety in his mind. Soobin met eyes with the youngest through the rear view mirror and gave the boy a small smile and a reassuring nod. Sunghoon gave a small smile in return.

After making sure his two brothers had calmed down slightly, Soobin stepped on the gas and they were off to see their father at the hospital.

________

"Where is Kim Namkoong!" Seokjin demanded dramatically to a bored looking receptionist. 

"Sir, visiting hours are-" the receptionist started

"MY FATHER IS ON HIS DEATH BED AND YOU WANT ME TO COME BACK TOMORROW?!" Seokjin shouted, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Hyung-" Sunghoon tried to calm his brother down by pulling on his arm but it was a vain attempt. 

Soobin just tried to hide behind a house(hospital?) plant because he did not want to be associated with the weirdo making a scene at the receptionist table.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M KI-" Seokjin started to say 

"Hyung stop, I'll handle this." Sunghoon said pushing his hyung away. The lady directed all her attention towards Sunghoon and even batted her eyelashes at him. Soobin almost went to go punch the lady (who by the way looked at least twice the age of Sunghoon) for looking at his baby brother like that but he decided against it cause social anxiety and he was at a hospital.

"We got a call that Kim Namkoong, our father was in the ER?" Sunghoon enquired, patting a still furious Seokjin in the back.

"Oh yes, he has been moved to room 315" the receptionist said still staring at Sunghoon. "Usually we don't let visitors in at this time but I'll make an exception for you cutie." The lady smiled reaching out to touch Sunghoon's hand that rested on the table however before she could make a move Soobin had inserted himself between the two.

"Thank you, we will be on our way now." Soobin said, fakest smile on his face as he pulled both his brothers towards the room their father had been assigned to.

"So appa's not in ER?" Seokjin questioned when they arrived outside room number 315 that looked rather luxurious with a teakwood door and gold handles. It screamed privileged and yeah... that checks out.

"Maybe he's stable now?" Soobin suggested

"Or this is rich people ER." Sunghoon commented

"Kim Seokjin- shi?" A voice said from next to Seokjin and it startled the two eldest Kims, both clinging on to eachother while Sunghoon laughed at them.

"Yes" Seokjin said, clearing his throat and letting go of Soobin when he realised that it was one of the doctors.

"Your father's condition is stable now and he is very much awake right now." The doctor explained, taking a moment to look at Sunghoon's fluffy penguin slippers. "However, please make sure he gets good rest and doesn't stress too much."

"Will do doctor." Seokjin nodded

"A- are we allowed to go visit him now?" Soobin said shyly gesturing to the room.

"Of course! He's perfectly fine so you may visit." The doctor said and scurried off to do his doctorly duties.

Before entering the room Seokjin glanced at Sunghoon, or rather at his hair. 

"Sunghoon- ah you should wait outside." He said

"What why?!" Sunghoon asked

"The hair might give appa a heart attack. He already had a stroke, let's not kill him yet." Seokjin explained 

"Good point." Soobin agreed

"But I want to see the inside of the room too!" Sunghoon pouted "oh and appa too I guess"

"No, just stay here." Seokjin said as he entered the room, Soobin shrugged at the youngest and entered the room too leaving a pouting Sunghoon behind.

Soobin expected many things from what Seokjin had told him about their father's condition. He was expecting his father to be hooked up to a heart monitor, ivy supplying nutrients, various tubes connected to his dying father.

However, he was not expecting his appa to be lying in bed, being fed grapes by the nurse on his left and being fanned by a nurse on his right. Soobin absolutely did not expect this and judging by the appalled look on Seokjin's face neither did he.

"Appa, what the fuck?!" Seokjin said

"Aren't you supposed to hooked to a bunch of machines or something?" Soobin asked 

"Ah if it isn't my two wonderful sons!" Namkoong said and then opened his mouth wide for the nurse to feed him. "Where's the other one, still with Jongsaeng?"

"It's Jongseong and no, he's actually waiting outside." Seokjin said

"Why's he- nevermind don't tell me." Namkoong sighed and waved his hands, dismissing his nurses.

"Come here, both of you." Namkoong said as the nurses left. The two brothers looked at eachother and stepped forward, both standing on either side of their father's bed.

"I know, that right now-" the door opened interrupting Namkoong

Sunghoon walked in wearing a bucket hat. He stood at the entrance for a while, inspecting the place and then his eyes landed on his not sick looking father. The youngest raised an eyebrow.

"You're okay." Sunghoon noted

"Come here, Sunghoon- ah" Namkoong said. The youngest came closer and stood next to Soobin, inspecting his father.

"Where'd you get the bucket hat?" Seokjin asked

"Stole it" Sunghoon replied

"What?!" Soobin turned to look at Sunghoon

"Did I interrupt something?" Sunghoon questioned ignoring his brother.

"Oh right, and it's good that you're here Sunghoon, I was meaning to talk to all three of you." Namkoong said.

The three brothers looked at their father, expectantly.

"I know I don't look sick right now but I am getting old and I probably will hit the hay at some point." Namkoong said

"Don't say that, appa!" Soobin said 

"But its inevitable and after I'm gone I need one of you three to take over as CEO." Namkoong explained looking straight at Seokjin.

"Well, I've already decided to back out of the competition to pursue acting." The oldest said prompting a sigh out of his father. Next Namkoong glanced at Soobin, his gaze looking rather skeptical.

"I'll try-" Soobin said but was cut off

"I know you have social anxiety so you won't be a good fit." Namkoong said and moved on to look at Sunghoon.

"You sure you want me to run your company?" Sunghoon asked with a smirk. Namkoong sighed

"Well one of you better grow up and actually take charge unless you want the Kim family name to go to shit." Namkoong glared at his three sons. "We have a lot of enemies who'd love to see us crash and burn." 

"One of us..." Seokjin said as he stared at his two brothers and they stared back. A tense silence enveloped the luxurious hospital room.

________

Yeonjun stood by the café counter and looked at the Naver trends on his phone yet again to see if what he was reading is legit.

The trending search for the day was _"CEO of the Kim group admitted in hospital after experiencing stroke."_

Yeonjun sighed and glanced at Soobin who sat at a table in the back of the café seemingly absorbed in whatever he was doing on his laptop.

"Here's your Americano, iced." The batista Taehyun said as he handed Yeonjun his coffee. Yeonjun made a sound of acknowledgement as he took the coffee presented to him still looking at Soobin with concern.

"Just go talk to him, hyung. You already spoke to him once." Taehyun encouraged when he realised who Yeonjun was looking at.

"Yeah but I don't want to overstep. What if he doesn't want to talk." Yeonjun, ever the overthinker said.

"He honestly looks like he could use some company. He looks like a sad bunny." Taehyun said lightly pushing Yeonjun in Soobin's direction.

"That's true." Yeonjun said with a gulp and made his way to Soobin after giving Taehyun a small nod.

"Is this seat taken?" Yeonjun asked approaching Soobin. The other startled immediately and slammed his laptop shut. Yeonjun giggled at the younger's flustered actions.

"N- no, please sit down." Soobin said as he collected himself. Yeonjun gave the taller boy a warm smile and sat down taking a good look at the boy. He had rather prominent dark circles likely from staying up all night. 

"How are you today, Soobin shii?" Yeonjun skarked up a conversation

"Just Soobin is fine." The shy boy said meekly "I'm alright, what about you Yeonjun shii?"

"Hyung, just call me hyung. I'm good Soobin." Yeonjun smiled taking a sip of his americano.

"Um, I saw that your dad was unwell..." Yeonjun drawled not knowing how to properly approach the topic.

"Wait, how did you know?" Soobin asked frowning

"It's trending on naver." The pink haired boy said

"What?!" The other exclaimed, quickly looking at the Naver trends.

_"_ _CEO_ _of the Kim group admitted in hospital after experiencing stroke."_

_"As Kim Namkoong experiences stroke, company to_ _fall_ _in_ _hands_ _of his sons."_

_"The end of one era and the beginning of a new one for the Kim group."_

"Soobin ah?" Yeonjun called out when he noticed that Soobin now looked a little pale and his breathing was a little ragged.

Soobin however only just stared at the articles speculating about the next heir of the Kim group. This information wasn't supposed reach the general public.

This is bad!


	6. Episode 6: The Arcade

_"_ _CEO_ _of the Kim group admitted in hospital after experiencing stroke."_

_"As Kim Namkoong experiences stroke, company to_ _fall_ _in_ _hands_ _of his sons."_

_"The end of one era and the beginning of a new one for the Kim group."_

"Soobin ah?" Yeonjun called out when he noticed that Soobin now looked a little pale and his breathing was a little ragged.

Soobin however only just stared at the articles speculating about the next heir of the Kim group. This information wasn't supposed reach the general public.

The company was still reeling over his father's health scare so they probably wouldn't have even seen the news. Hid father's still in hospital and Seokjin had a schedule today so naturally it was Soobin who the responsibility fell on to take care of things.

The taller was pulled out of his train of thought when he felt a hand gently land on his arm. Soobin, never one for physical contact flinched away at the contact.

"Ah, sorry." Yeonjun said immediately retracting his hand. "You just seemed to be zoned out so I... sorry."

"N- no it's fine, just a little agitated right now." Soobin reassured

"Is your dad okay?" Yeonjun asked softly once again as though he was approaching a scared rabbit.

"Yeah he's doing great." Soobin scoffed "He was having his attendants feed grapes to him when we checked up on him in hospital."

"Grapes?" Yeonjun rose an eyebrow 

"But that's not the issue here, the problem is that the media has found out and they're going to start targeting the Kim group." Soobin said

"As if they don't already?" 

"No, dad is the pillar that holds the group, if they find out about dad possibly stepping down and one of us..." Soobin stopped mid rant not wanting to give away the biggest conflict within their conglomerate.

"If its that big of a deal, why don't you just deny the rumours?" Yeonjun simply suggested 

"We could do that but people will still be curious and although there's no pictures or eye witnesses that have come out so far, it might become an issue later." The brown haired boy drawled on.

"You could just block a bunch of keywords and make sure search results don't come out." Yeonjun suggested with a shrug making Soobin stare wide eyed.

"What? I- I saw it in a K-Drama. Does that kind of thing not work in real life?" Yeonjun asked 

"That's actually, a great idea. Why didn't I think of that!" Soobin said and Yeonjun beamed at him.

"Glad I could help!" Yeonjun said 

Soobin quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his father's secretary. He stuttered out the situation and it turns out his father's secretary had just seen the news and was flustered as to how to handle the situation because his father was still asleep and decisions could not be made without consulting a family member.

Soobin meekly offered the solution Yeonjun had come up with and it seemed like the secretary was pleasantly surprised and assured that they'd get to work immediately.

As soon as he disconnected the call, Soobin sighed in relief and shifted his gaze to the pink haired boy sitting in front of him.

"Thank you hyung, you literally saved our conglomerate." Soobin said and Yeonjun waved him off.

"You'd have figured something out anyways but hey, I guess all those hours of binge watching K-dramas finally came in handy huh?" Yeonjun said and Soobin chuckled.

"But you feel better now?" Yeonjun asked

"Yep, still a little wound up but better." Soobin said and Yeonjun hummed

"Ugh I don't even feel like attending classes right now." Soobin grunted and Yeonjun perked up.

"Say... you wanna skip classes and run away just for today?" The older asked wiggling his eyebrows 

Soobin's first thought as a good person was to say no but he took a moment to think, the past few days have been very stressful and here's an opportunity for him to spend a few hours with his crush. Even his horoscope today told him to say yes to things today.

"Where are we running off to?" Soobin questioned wiggling his eyebrows back and prompting a giggle from Yeonjun.

"Somewhere I really want to go right now." Yeonjun said not giving it much thought.

Soobin followed him, trusting the older and giving him the reigns.

_________

"So you're telling me that you've never been to an arcade?" Yeonjun asked wide eyed

Soobin frowned shaking his head as he took in the structure that stood in front of him. A neon sign saying "ARCADE!!!" was clumsily attached to a relatively plain looking building. The sign wasn't lit up due to it still being morning but either way the huge sign was hard to miss.

"Come on! The fun's on the inside." Yeonjun said as he strode into the arcade with three exclamation marks.

Soobin followed him, hesitating a little before entering only to gape at the many machines that little up and made little sounds at him.

Yeonjun had already moved towards the ddr machine placed against one of the walls, inserting some token into the slot.

Soobin just followed Yeonjun like a confused puppy and stood on the side ready to watch Yeonjun's dance.

"What're you just standing there for? Get on the other side, I paid for both of us you know." Yeonjun said pulling the younger boy up next to him.

"I don't know how to play." Soobin said when he noticed the colourful tiles at his feet.

"Just look at the colour on the screen and stomp on the tiles that are the same colour." Yeonjun explained, Soobin didn't quite understand but he realised he'd probably figure it out once it started.

When the song began Soobin focused his full attention on the screen and started placing his feet on the corresponding colours. However, one thing he didn't take into account was the speed at which the colours were flashing by so before he knew it, Soobins lanky legs were flailing across the little stage trying to find the right tiles.

The boy shouted at all the misses he was getting when he heard Yeonjun's giggles. The younger turned to glare at his hyung, who was exceptionally good at the game. That much is a given seeing as he was a dance major after all.

But the way Yeonjun effortlessly matched his feet to the rhythm of the song and the way he was mostly scoring perfects fascinated Soobin and also brought out his competitive spirit.

"How are you so good at this?" Soobin asked between breaths as he tried his best to get the right moves. 

"You have to feel the rhythm to beat the rhythm." The older said "watch and learn young one"

Before Soobin could argue about the use of the word "young one" Yeonjun had started to wildly flail his arms to the rhythm, trying to mimic one of those 90's dances probably. The move had Soobin doubling over in laughter.

"Just have fun with it." Yeonjun said with a chuckle as he continued to flail his arms. At this point Soobin had stopped playing and was just laughing at the older's goofy dance moves. 

When the song finished, Yeonjun struck a funny pose, making Soobin laugh yet again. They checked their scores and turns out Yeonjun had gotten a B (he was robbed, Soobin thought in his head) and Soobin got an F, no surprise there. 

"Now can we play a game i can actually beat you at?" Soobin asked 

"I don't think there's a single game in this arcade that you can beat me in." Yeonjun confidently stated 

"You probably don't know but I used to play basketball as a kid." Soobin said stopping in front of a basketball machine.

"And I have a great aim so we'll see who wins this shall we?" Yeonjun smirked feeding a few tokens into the machines and immediately balls were released.

Soobin threw his first ball and it fell right into the basket. The boy smirked and turned to Yeonjun only to see the other constantly throwing balls at the basket, some going in, while others went out.

Soobin quickly turned back to his own basket and started throwing hoops till the time limit. He threw at a slow space and most of his balls made it in and by the end of the game, Soobin had proudly scored a grand total of 50 points. He smugly glanced at Yeonjun's board only to see the led light up with 167 points. 

"There is no way!" Soobin argued "This is rigged!"

"Sometimes, speed matters more than precision." Yeonjun shrugged walking over to their next game, Whack a mole.

The two boys spent a good amount of time in eachother's company just competing and teasing each other. For once Soobin was experiencing life as a normal person would, he wasn't rich kid, potential heir, Kim Soobin. He was just Soobin, skipping class with his friend(?) Yeonjun

"Hey Soobin?" Yeonjun asked from next to him "You have any 1000₩ bills on you?" 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun who was staring at a claw machine that had a plethora of stuffed animals in it. The younger pulled out his wallet knowing he probably had atleast a few of those

"Uh woah, that's a lot" Yeonjun said when he glanced at Soobin's wallet. "So how about-" the boy was interrupted with his phone ringing.

"Beomgyu?" He answered into the phone

"It's today? Sorry I forgot"

"Now?" The pinkette looked at Soobin for a quick moment and sighed

"Okay I'll be there." He said ending the call and pocketing his phone.

"I'm sorry, Soobin I gotta go." Yeonjun said biting his lip. "I had fun today!"

"Me too hyung!" Soobin said back enthusiastically. Yeojun stood there hesitating for a second before he murmured something inaudible under his breath.

"Give me your phone." He said to Soobin, confused Soobin handed his phone to him. The boy furiously typed something in before handing it back to the younger.

"I've added my number to your contacts so text me sometime." Yeonjun said and with that he was off, waving to Soobin.

Soobin looked at his phone after Yeonjun was out of sight and saw a contact rather cutely labeled ' _Junie hyung💖'_

The brown haired boy smiled. Today was so much fun, it was impulsive and reckless but Soobin enjoyed every moment of it. He wanted to this again sometime with his Junie hhyung.

A sudden idea struck Soobin and he smiled heading back into the arcade.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Taetae day!!!
> 
> Also we got F2020 and the teaser for Yeojun's cameo in Live On yesterday so here's a chapter to celebrate! 
> 
> And since this is probably my last update for this year, lemme just say Happy New Year to you all! Hope you have a great year ahead and oh yeah, lowkey fuck 2020.


	7. Episode 7: Sunghoon, you're bold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot about the existence of this book oops but thankfully I was watching entxt playground and I remembered lol. So here's a Jayhoon centric chapter for you, enjoy!

"So your dad wants someone to take over the company?" Jay giving the pot a stir.

"Yeah and its gotta be one of us." Sunghoon said groaning and laying his head against the table.

"Well it won't be so bad being CEO, think of all the fun stuff you can do with your own office and an about 1000 people working under you."

"You know it doesn't work like that, Jay ah. My dad's always stressed and worse! He's losing his hair because of it!" Sunghoon gasped prompting a chuckle out of Jay.

"I guess, but hey you have two older brothers. I'm sure one of them will take over."

"Seokjin hyung is hopless. He's very stubborn-"

"Just like you" Jay interrupted and Sunghoon glared at him

"He's stubborn in pursuing an acting career and honestly Soobin hyung would be a great fit for the head"

"But he doesn't have people skills?"

"Yeah that, but hyung can learn! The real problem is that dad seems to have completely given up on him. Their relationship has been kinda strained as of recently." The younger sighed

"It'll be alright, I'm sure your father will figure something out." Jay said with a reassuring pat on Sunghoon's head and placed a bowl of tteobokki in front of him.

"Now dig in!" The blond said and Sunghoon gladly complied.

"This is really good!" The younger said eyes widening at the taste.

"Of course it is." The older proudly said taking in the sight of Sunghoon devouring tteobokki, sauce outlining the corners of his lips. With an endeared smile, Jay went to wipe it off but stopped himself.

This! This was his secret garden moment! Here's his shot at being smooth like Kim Joo-Won.

He leans in slightly but freezes, what if he's being too forward. He and Sunghoon have always had certain unspoken feelings for eachother, neither taking the initiative to discover them in fear of how it would affect their friendship.

However, Jay recently decided that they couldn't be tip-toeing around eachother and finally found some courage to confess. Only problem is, his knowledge of love is limited to movies and K-drama so Jay has no clue where to start.

The blonde's inner monologue is interrupted when Sunghoon looked up from his food at Jay leaning towards him. The black haired boy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You- you have something here." Jay stuttered out

"Oh thanks!" Sunghoon smiled wiping off the Tteobokki sauce with a tissue.

'Fuck I was supposed to hide the tissues' Jay thought to himself.

"Uh yeah" Jay said looking to his own bowl full of tteobokki.

"Hey," Sunghoon suddenly said "did it hurt when you got your lip piercing?"

"A little bit but nothing too extreme." Jay shrugged, was Sunghoon considering getting his lip pierced too? Oh god he'd look so good but then again Sunghoon's lips are already pretty and he wished the younger would keep them untouched.

"You plan on getting one?" Jay asked outwardly nonchalant

Sunghoon just hummed and stared at the little metal hoop on Jay's lower lip.

"How does it feel?" The younger asked

"Oooh you wanna know?" Jay said jokingly "wanna find out?" He said making kissy faces at his best friend.

Jay was expecting Sunghoon to either burst into laughter or whine about how disgusting that joke was however none of those reactions were what Jay got.

Sunghoon sat quietly as if he contemplating something. Wow, the kid must be really serious about getting a lip piercing. Jay was about to interrupt Sunghoon's thoughts but before he could, the younger let out a sigh and in an instant a pair of soft, plush lips crashed into his.

Lips?

Wait...

WAIT!

PARK FUCKING SUNGHOON, THE LOVE OF JAY'S LIFE WAS KISSING HIM! 'THIS CSNNOT BE REAL ITS A FUCKING DREAM GODDAMN BUT WAIT I CAN FEEL HIS LIPS ON MINE OMGOMGOMGOMGIMUB THIS IS NOT A DREAM!!!!

So absorbed in thought, Jay froze not kissing back. It made Sunghoon worried. The younger stopped and frowned at Jay.

"I- I'm sorry." Sunghoon said reading Jay's unresponsive state as rejection.

The boy's cheeks were flaming red from the shame of forcing himself on his friend and tears welled up in his eyes threatening to fall.

"I'm just gonna-" Sunghoon tries to walk away only to be pulled back by the wrist. For the second time, their lips meet. This time Jay takes the lead.

The kiss, the two of them in eachother's arms. It felt good. It felt right.

Sunghoon breaks the kiss and hits Jay on the chest a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks at the prospect of an alternative to the events that just occurred.

"Fucker, I thought you were gonna reject me." Sunghoon said

"It was so out of the blue, I was just shocked okay." Jay defended himself laying his hands on Sunghoon's puffy cheeks and wiping away at the tear tracks.

"I'm sorry." The older pouted kissing the younger's cheeks. "That was a bold move though."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. We both knew we liked each other so it's only a matter of time."

Jay smiled and pulled Sunghoon into a hug. "I'm glad you went for it, I was too much of a coward make the first move."

Sunghoon giggled, furrowing his face into Jay's shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Jay asked

"Be ourselves? Watch some k-drama and cuddle?"

"Do I get kisses?"

"Ew we're gonna be THAT couple aren't we?" Sunghoon said breaking the high and giving Jay a little peck on the cheek.

"What's wrong with that?" Jay said kissing Sunghoon's forehead.

And after that whole ordeal, the two boys cuddled and made out with some random k-drama starring Kim Taehyung and Lee Jieun playing in the background.

It was pretty late when Sunghoon had to head home. The older asked him to spend the night, not wanting to be more than five feet apart from the younger.

But the two knew that if he stayed, all hell would break loose and Sunghoon's overprotective brothers would probably have Jay's head. They probably have an idea what transpired between the two thanks to Jimin (not so) subtly spying on them. This was a risk they could not take.

So Jay stood at the door begrudgingly waving at Sunghoon as the younger waves back with a pout. Once Sunghoon's out of his line of sight Jay sighed sadly and closed the door, already missing the younger.

Jimin stood at the door wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Got yourself a boyfriend, eh?" The older asked

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jay deflected "yet" he added softly

"Awe my li'l brother knows how to get it. I'm so proud of you." Jimin squealed

"Yeah maybe you should learn a thing or two from me, might help your desperately single ass." Jay smirked

"You little shit! Maybe I like being single!" Jimin countered

"Oh so you're totally not pining for Jungkook hyung?" The younger teased

A "Shut up!" was heard followed by the door shutting. Jay smirked, point for him.

_____________  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop who'd have known Jayhoon would be the first pair to confess. Did you expect it?
> 
> Also dw guys Tae will make his appearance in the next chapter, Seokjin ain't gonna be lonely no more. We'll also have some brother bonding moments soon cause I got so much inspiration from how Soobin just kept clinging to Sunghoon throught playground lol and now I have a great subplot in mind. So expect some fun chapters to come out soon ;)
> 
> Bye xo

**Author's Note:**

> Roll the ending credits
> 
> Let me know what you think if it so far in either the comments or on twitter @hoon_on_ice


End file.
